Break His Wings
by Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen
Summary: When Cpl. Gilbert Beilschmidt is caught by the Red Army, he's given to one of the cruelest men in Soviet Russia's military for interrogation. How far would Gilbert go for his chances of escape? Russia x Prussia one shot. World War II AU.Lemon.
1. Break His Wings

**Hallo thar! Shpanks for having an interest for this little one shot ;3 Just a few quick warnings, it does contain a lemon and derpidy derp it is boyxboy. Don't like then gtfo. :D Disclaimers- hetalia is not mine trololo~**

* * *

><p><em>Russia, 1942<em>

Private Maksim Alkeav let out a low sigh as he approached the medical tent. He could already hear the screams of the poor German soldier that happened to be sent here by HQ. Most German soldiers that were captured were sent here by HQ…

Their company had a special someone. A rather frightening special someone. This man was an absolute brilliant surgeon. Many Russian lives were saved by this man. However, many men tried their damned hardest not to get injured in any way, shape, or form just so they could avoid this dreadful little medical tent in the middle of a scorched field. Alkeav didn't blame them. He himself had never had the privilege of stepping foot inside the small establishment, but after hearing what came out of that place, he didn't want to.

Apparently, the doctor inside the tent used his knowledge of anatomy and medical practices to help the Red Army in two ways: Saving the lives of wounded, Russian soldiers and torturing the living fuck out of poor, captured souls of the enemy. The higher ups needed to get their information somehow and they didn't think what this man did was very low considering what the Nazis had done to their own people. This man's name had spread rather quickly throughout the U.S.S.R's military. Genius surgeon, horrifying persecutor.

Alkeav walked past the worn flaps that marked the entrance of the tent and immediately stood at attention.

"Private Maksim Alkeav, reporting," He said quickly, loudly, to get the attention of the large man in front of him. The ash blonde Russian merely tipped his head to the side lightly, glancing back at Alkeav. Maksim could not see the man's eyes for he wore dark, heavy goggles. A whimpering German man lay on a metal table in front of the man. Alkeav could see the hint of a smirk on the Russian doctor's face when he looked back at him. "At ease, Private." He said softly, calmly, soothingly. It made the hairs on Alkeav's neck to stand up.

"Lieutenant Braginsky, I come with a message for you."

By now, the larger Slav's attention was back to the German. His hands moved over the soldier's body, obviously inflicting pain, but Alkeav couldn't see what the Lieutenant was doing since his massive body was in the way of his hands. He could definitely see the pain on the German's face though. The man's eyes held fear, agony, and a silent scream for death. Alkeav swallowed thickly.

"I was told to tell you that a new soldier had been captured…." He trailed off slightly as Dr. Braginsky reached over to a metal table and grabbed a rather dangerous looking tool, "…And that he'll be brought back here for interrogation."

As he finished, he heard a rather sickening gushing sound and the man on the table let out a loud cry.

"I see…" Ivan Braginsky purred. Another gut wrenching sound was heard, the German shrieked, and Alkeav flinched.

"T-they also told me to tell you that they want this one kept alive considering last time…"

Ivan quickly turned around. He wore a large, white apron that resembled that of a butcher's over his uniform which apparently only consisted of his trousers, held up by suspenders, and his button up white shirt. His uniform jacket had been removed and was sitting on a chair. Over that ensemble, the man wore a white lab coat. Well, it was white, but now, dried blood and mud clung to the fabric as well as fresh blood. He had on black rubber gloves and in his hands he held that tool which now had small streams of blood staining the steel.

"Oh, that was one time. My patient was being very rude while the captain was talking. I just wanted him to stop yelling at me. It completely slipped my mind that bullets killed people." Ivan spoke innocently as if it was an accident, which it could have been, but you could never be certain with the Lieutenant.

Ivan turned around again to work on new 'patient,' which was what he actually called his victims. His real patients he called his ptitsas with broken wings. The man had little names for everyone. Little pet names. He hardly ever called those in higher rank than him by their proper names which would land most people in an early grave. However, the Red Army could not lose such a brilliant mind, but that was why the man stayed at a mere Lieutenant.

"Do you know the name of this patient coming to see me?" Ivan asked, looking down at the torso of his groaning patient. How this man wasn't unconscious from the pain completely escaped Alkeav.

The young private quickly nodded his head even though Ivan could not see. "Yes. I was told his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt."

That dangerous tool in Ivan's hand buried itself deep into German flesh. Blood quickly splashed along the front of Ivan and even a little on the tent wall. The soldier let out a final sob before his writhing stopped and he died. Alkeav quickly backed away from the man and his new corpse. Ivan's face held no amusement too it now. All was silent in the tent before Ivan lifted a gloved hand and slipped the goggles from his face.

"Corporal Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He asked, voice still soft, and in a way, warm. He turned slightly to look at the frightened man behind him. Alkeav could see that blood had spattered a little bit on the right side of the surgeon's face. Ivan seemed to not notice this. Alkeav looked up into shocking violet eyes and slowly nodded for confirmation since he was unable to find his voice at the moment.

"I see. You may go now, Private." Ivan said cheerfully before he turned to back to the dead body in front of him.

Alkeav stood there still, shocked at what he had witnessed from this man. Ivan noticed. "I said you may leave now." He said a bit harsher this time which woke Alkeav up. He quickly nodded and scrambled out of the tent, forgetting to even salute.

"Corporal Gilbert Beilschmidt…" Ivan hummed lowly to himself. He plucked his gloves from his hands and set them on a desk along with his goggles. He picked up a picture frame that had rest on the desk and look at it longingly. "Ahh, Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

The frame held the picture of a German soldier posing for his formal portrait. Even though one couldn't really tell much from a black and white photo, the man looked strikingly different from most German soldiers. Instead of having a soft gray hue for his skin, it was unmistakably white as well as his hair. If one didn't look close enough at the picture, they would think that the hair and skin blended together. The man's eyes were shaded gray with light flecks in them. Only those who saw this man knew that his eyes weren't a common blue or a rare green. Although Ivan had never met this man in person, he knew. He knew that those eyes were the same color as the hot liquid that dripped onto the floor from the dead man lying on the steel table in the medical tent. Ivan had heard about this man from many returning soldiers that had seen him kill their comrades or from soldiers who just heard about him like Ivan did. He was fascinated with the young albino.

Ivan wanted nothing more than to touch that creamy white skin of Gilbert's. He wanted it cut. He wanted it stretched. He wanted samples. Many samples to experiment with. He wanted to see just why this man's skin was so light. He wanted to see for himself what made this man's coloring so different from his own. He lived in a place much colder where the sun rarely shined than where Gilbert lived. He wanted to know why he contracted this strange looks and not his younger brother. Yes, Ivan knew the Corporal had a younger brother. He was quite famous for his intense dedication to the Reich. He brought glory to Germany many times. Yet, this younger brother of Gilbert's was your average Aryan. Fair skin (not as much as Gilbert's), blonde hair, and bright, crystalline blue eyes. Ivan had absolutely zero interest in the younger brother.

Ivan also wanted to see Gilbert's eyes in person. He had heard stories about how those crimson eyes scorched with fire when he fought. Many men had begun calling him 'the Demon of the Reich.' Not just for those blazing eyes, but because the man apparently fought with animosity. Ivan would have liked to see that. One thing he hated about working for the Medical Corps was that he never got to do any actual fighting. He had to be kept alive to help others. Ivan wanted to help kill those who dared think they could force the Rodina under their wing.

But if not for his current job, Ivan would never have the pleasure of being intimate with Gilbert at all. Intimate as in picking him apart piece by piece and seeing just how the Prussian ticked.

Ivan moved his thumb affectionately over the picture before setting it back down on his desk. He looked at the body on the table with a smile. "Did you hear that? Gilbert Beilschmidt is coming to visit us!"

* * *

><p>Corporal Beilschmidt sat on a wooden bench in the back of a military truck. His head was covered with by a black sack to blind him. His hands were cuffed behind his back. A Red Army soldier sat next to him with a rifle in hand. Gilbert didn't even try talking to him. He didn't speak Russian and his humor had been drained for the day. So, he sat tapping his feet against the rickety floor of the truck and simply waited to arrive to his destination.<p>

After about fifteen more minutes, the truck screeched to a halt. He heard doors closing and men shouting in Russian. He heard the back of the truck open and his arm was grabbed by the soldier sitting next to him. The man gave him a command that he didn't understand but he figured he must have been asking him to walk or something. Once he was out of the truck, another hand clasped to his other arm and the bag was pulled off his head. He squint his eyes at the light that suddenly pierced his crimson orbs. It was night time, but the lights around the base were bright and blinding.

As he walked with the two men escorting him, he couldn't help but notice the soldiers that stared at him. Some looked at him with disgust. Others looked at him with pity. This made Gilbert's blood boil. He frowned as he walked, wondering exactly where he was being taken. This wasn't any kind of prisoner camp which was where he expected he would be.

The two guards on either side of him began speaking to each other. He wished he understood what they were saying. There were little bits of words that he recognized but didn't quite know the meaning to them. It was getting kind of annoying listening to them. That was, until one uttered something. Gilbert stopped in his tracks and looked at the soldier who said this.

"What did you just say?" He asked, eyes slightly wide. The soldier just sneered at him and shoved him forward.

Gilbert had heard the name 'Braginsky.' That was when the struggling actually started. Gilbert had heard of this man named Braginsky. Not only had he acquired fame in the Russian army, his fame had spread to the German army as well. Gilbert had zero intentions of getting tortured to death. He had a little brother to take care of!

Ivan hummed to himself as he finished cleaning off a scalpel. He set it gently on the little metal table that held the rest of his tools. Well, that was the last thing he had to do to prepare for his precious Gilbert's arrival. Now he leaned against the surgical table, fingers tapping on the cold metal. Now he was just getting impatient. He wanted to see him, and he wanted to see him now.

The Slav bit his lip as he stared across the room to the picture on his desk. He swiftly crossed the room and flipped the picture with the frame face down. As soon as he did this, he heard shouts in both Russian, and one lone voice barking out in German. His face lit up and he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach with excitement.

The tent flaps burst inward suddenly as the two Soldiers and Gilbert came tumbling in. Gilbert didn't get that far with his struggling since he was cuffed. He got a good couple for kicks and rifle butts to the back, though.

Once Ivan's eyes landed on him, he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Strap him to the table please." He told the men who obliged without a choice.

Gilbert kicked his legs and once the hand cuffs came off, began lunging for the soldiers. He and one soldier tumbled to the ground in a mess of flying limbs. The other soldier took his rifle and slammed the butt into the back of Gilbert's head. The albino blacked out for a moment. The soldier tossed his rifle to the side and took the opportunity. He lifted the man up and onto the table before strapping his arms and legs down with heavy leather belts.

The two soldiers with red faces and shallow breaths turned to Ivan and saluted.

"Leave now." Ivan said, still smiling. The two men were glad to, for they were out of the tent in no time.

Ivan had watched the scuff with interest. It was cute how Gilbert tried fighting like that. He wasn't going to get very far with two other men and no weapons.

The doctor hesitantly walked over to the table and immediately began admiring the Prussian. Gilbert was floating in and out of consciousness. Ivan's hand ghosted along the younger's cheek. "Open your eyes for me, Gilbert. I've been dying to see them." He muttered more to himself. Gilbert hadn't really heard Ivan, but his eyes did flutter open as he was beginning to come-to. A face full of creepy Russian was not what he wanted to wake up to.

His body jumped slightly and he tried to scramble to sit up, but he found his arms and legs were bound. "Fick!" He hissed before his eyes turned back to the man in front of him.

"Oh, my…." Ivan whispered as he got a good look at Gilbert's eyes. He leaned his own face forward to see better. He grabbed Gilbert's chin to hold his face still while he stared into the other's eyes. They were even prettier than he imagined. He would have much fun dissecting one. Only one, he wanted to preserve the other.

In the midst of Ivan looking into Gilbert's eyes, the Prussian suddenly spit in the other's face. It wasn't like he could do much else at the moment. Ivan's face scrunched in disgust as he let go of Gilbert's face and backed up slightly. He grabbed the hem of his apron and lifted it to wipe the saliva from his face.

He sighed softly. "Well if that's how you feel, Gilbert, I'll just get right to it." Ivan moved to the end of the table where the Prussian's feet were. He undid the leather belt of only one leg before slipping a leather boot off. He had to be quick before Gilbert thrashed the limb around in hopes of kicking the larger man. He did the same to the other foot. Gilbert gave him a look that obviously said the albino now thought Ivan was just a plain weirdo. Ivan put the boots neatly to the side.

"Alright, Gilbert- Oh, I just love saying your name. Especially now that you're here. Oh! I do hope that you understand English. You do, don't you?" Ivan looked hopefully down at the other man. Gilbert simply bore holes into the Russian with his eyes. Ivan pouted slightly.

"Let's try this again. You do speak English, don't you?" He reached upwards, and took Gilbert's index finger into his hand before quickly breaking the bone with a quiet snap. Gilbert hissed in pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Ivan moved to the next finger.

"Yes! Yes, I speak English!" Gilbert said quickly. Ivan smiled and retracted his hand.

"Wonderful." He chirped. He reached back to the Prussian's hand, making the smaller flinch. Ivan took the finger he had previously broken and twisted it the other way, causing Gilbert to grunt in pain as the bone was set back in the right place.

After that was done (he didn't want Gilbert twisted up at all), he walked over to his little tool table. This was when Gilbert actually began to panic. He hadn't noticed the table before, but as he strained to lift his head and see what exactly was on the table, all he saw was pointy, metal things. Gilbert had heard of Lieutenant Ivan Braginsky. He heard of his patients. He heard of his method of torture. He wasn't so much a hands on physical guy, but was more, 'Ohh, let's see what this one does!'

"L-listen. I'll tell you anything you want! I honestly don't care what you do to the Reich. I don't care if you win the war. I'll tell you anything! Anything at all!"

Ivan ignored the Prussian as he picked through various steel items.

"C-come on… Money! I'll give you money." Granted he didn't have much… "Money, rations, information, you name it, I'll give it, ja?" Ivan hesitated, causing Gilbert to look hopeful.

The Russian turned around with a rather large knife in his hands. It looked like something used for slicing off small limbs like toes or fingers or ears. Ivan walked forward, coming to the edge of the table.

"I don't want your money…" The knife creeped underneath Gilbert's jacket and untucked shirt. Gilbert tensed at the feeling of cold metal on his skin. The knife was pulled upward, ripping open Gilbert's jacket and shirt, exposing bare, milky flesh. Ivan grinned and his eyes narrowed. "I want your soul, honey.~"

* * *

><p>Private Alkeav sat on the cold, hard ground, his back leaning against the side of a truck. He smoked a cigarette and stared up at the black sky. There were no stars due to the cloud covered. He ran a hand through his hair and stubbed out his cigarette. He was cold and had no desire of freezing.<p>

He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed over to where he saw fires flickering. He joined his comrades around a fire and sat quietly. He wasn't really the conversational type. He simply sat and listened to the others while he stared into the fire.

"So Braginsky's got a new 'patient' tonight," One soldier said.

Another groaned, "Great. Another night without proper sleep."

"I'm tired of listening to screams. I get enough of that on the battlefield."

"Idiot, we are on the battlefield."

Alkeav glanced back at the light that emitted from the medical tent. So far, it had been fairly quiet. The new 'patient' had been there for an hour now. Alkeav couldn't help but wonder what made Ivan react that way when he said that it was Gilbert Beilschmidt that was coming.

Alkeav himself had never heard of Gilbert. He wasn't sure if he was very important or what. If he was important, he's pretty sure that he would have heard of him. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He had enough on his mind. He didn't need to worry about a dead German. Ivan was supposed to keep Gilbert alive. Alkeav doubted he would.

* * *

><p>Ivan took in that wonderfully pale flesh that he had fantasized seeing so many times. It was perfect, just like he thought it would be. There was a scar here and there, probably from whatever the Prussian got into during war. Ivan liked them though. He poked one with his index finger, liking how soft it felt.<p>

Meanwhile, Gilbert honestly thought Ivan was about to gut him with that knife. He was confused when the man just stopped after opening his clothes. Light eyebrows pulled together as Gilbert stared down at Ivan.

Ivan thought he wanted to mar the man's skin. When he played this scene over in his head, he wanted to watch as the color of Gilbert's eyes dripped over his chest. But as he looked at Gilbert, he found he desired to keep it as perfect as possible. Gilbert's skin really was perfect… Ivan's eyes flicked to the Prussian's pants. A thought he would have never usually had popped into his mind. The tip of his knife slipped past the waist band of Gilbert's pants and lifted slightly, giving the Russian a little peek inside.

Gilbert's face flushed suddenly. He honestly felt completely uncomfortable with a knife down his pants and a twisted doctor looking down at him. However, he couldn't get himself to speak his thoughts. He had to be careful with this guy. Anything he said that pissed the other off could mean more broken limbs or possibly something being cut. And where that knife was right now, he didn't want to piss Ivan off.

"I wonder Gilbert…" The albino in question glanced up to Ivan's face. The Russian's eyes were lidded slightly, his cheeks just about as pink as Gilbert's. "What exactly did you mean by 'anything'?"

Gilbert's face paled as he gaped down at Ivan. He didn't really mean… No. This was Iva Braginsky! He's heard of men bribing him before. None of it had worked of course. They had bribed him with sexual promises as well as what Gilbert tried. Ivan had accepted nothing. Then why was he bringing up the notion now?

The knife slipped out of Gilbert's pants. Ivan set it down and looked at Gilbert expectantly. "Well? What are you willing to give to escape with a broken finger?"

Gilbert blinked. Ivan really meant it.

The Russian moved over, hovering over the Prussian. "Give yourself to me, and you're free. I will get you out of here."

Gilbert stared up in the man's violet eyes and saw that he seemed very genuine in his offer. Gilbert bit his cheek as he thought about it. It hadn't been his first time with another man. That wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried about the fact that he had never late another man _take_ him. On top of that, he had no desire to let the enemy touch him in such ways. But Ivan… one of the cruelest people he had heard of in the Red Army was promising to set him free if he had a sensual night with him.

Gilbert exhaled through his nose. "Do what you want." He grumbled under his breath, blush darkening since he had to actually voice his agreement.

Ivan's eyes closed then. His head moved down until his lips pressed against that skin he admired so much. He nipped slightly at the flesh of his 'patients'…. No… Gilbert wasn't a patient.

"Ptitsa…" He murmured against Gilbert's throat. Gilbert had no idea what the hell that was, but he didn't say anything. He simply lay there. He would let Ivan have his way with him, but he had absolutely no intentions of giving him any sort of satisfaction of bringing him pleasure.

The Russian's large hands moved over Gilbert's chest with purpose now. A thumb swiped over one of Gilbert's nipples, causing a soft tremor to move through the albino's body. Ivan felt this and smirked against Gilbert's skin. He moved his head down until his lips came to the pink nub on the opposite side of the Prussian's chest. He took it into his mouth while he tweaked the other with his fingers.

Okay, so Gilbert underestimated the other. He sighed softly at the sensations Ivan was sending through him. He honestly thought that there would be no joy in this. It was just sex. It still was just sex, but it was enjoyable apparently. It also took his mind off his throbbing finger.

Ivan took a final bite at the nipple he was playing with before moving a hand to unbutton Gilbert's pants. He stopped himself though. He straightened up and slipped his lab coat off. He pulled off his apron as well. He took the suspenders off his shoulders, causing them to fall to his sides and for his pants to become a little looser on him. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and went back to Gilbert's pants. After unbuttoning them, he looked up at Gilbert. The albino got the message and lifted his hips so that Ivan could pull his pants off of him. Of course the leather belts were in the way of getting them totally off. Ivan's hands hesitated at them.

"You won't kick me, will you?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Gilbert asked with a sneer.

"You were stupid enough to land yourself here." Came Ivan's chuckled reply. Gilbert only frowned with narrowed eyes.

Ivan undid the leather belts that held down Gilbert's legs. He pulled the Prussian's pants from him and let them fall to the floor. He let out a low breath as he looked at the rest of Gilbert. He had to say, his little ptitsa looked delicious. He still had his jacket and shirt on, but they were spread open. Gilbert's face was flushed as he looked down at Ivan. The Slav couldn't tell what Gilbert was saying with those eyes, so he merely continued. Besides, he didn't want anyone walking in in the middle of this.

Ivan's hands moved between strong thighs as he spread the young soldier's legs apart just a bit more. He leaned down nipped at Gilbert's inner thigh before latching onto the skin. He lingered there a little bit before pulling away with a slight pop, leaving a red splotch where his lips were.

Gilbert hated feeling so vulnerable. But he liked it at the same time. It was a little exhilarating to think that anyone could walk through that poor excuse of a door at any moment. What would happen? Ivan would probably get shot. Gilbert…. Would also probably get shot.

The albino looked down at Ivan who had begun amusing himself with Gilbert's manhood. His lips barely brushed against the slow hardening member, teasing it as his fingers danced across Gilbert's thighs. The younger shivered and slightly moved his hips upward, pushing himself closer to Ivan's mouth. The lieutenant gladly took Gilbert into his mouth which elicited a moan from the Prussian. Ivan pulled away then.

"Shhh, ptitsa. Screams are heard from this tent, not moans." He warned softly. Gilbert nodded slightly and bit his lip when Ivan returned to his previous activity.

Ivan's only goal right now was to get Gilbert hard. He had never actually given a blow job before and was relying on instinct and his knowledge of the human body to get the blood flowing just where he wanted. He just really didn't find the idea of swallowing someone's semen to be very… appealing.

The Russian bobbed his head slowly, but sucked hard. Even with Gilbert biting his lip, he couldn't help that noises still made themselves known even if they were muffled. His fists clenched and unclenched as he moved his hips along with Ivan, wanting more from him. This made Ivan pull away, earning him a disappointed huff of breath. He chuckled lowly but was satisfied with the knowledge that Gilbert was now fully erected.

Ivan only had one problem now. He needed to lubricate Gilbert and he didn't think that saliva was really enough. He didn't really want the other to find any pain out of this and well… a Russian's average size, which was what Ivan was, was rather large to most people. He looked around the room before he remembered that he had Vaseline. Of course he had Vaseline, he was a medic. It just never came to mind that he could use it in this way.

He grabbed the canister and came back to his panting Gilbert. He watched Gilbert as he rubbed some on his fingers, wondering what the other was thinking at that moment. Was he enjoying this? Was he enjoying Ivan? Was he scared? Worried? Ivan could only hope that he would get as much pleasure out of this as Ivan knew he himself would.

"Y'know, Gilbert. I've heard a lot about you to be honest…" Ivan muttered as he pushed a finger into the tight pink entrance before him.

Gilbert winced slightly and silenced a small groan before replying, "You too…"

Ivan perked up about this for a moment before he realized he had probably only heard bad things about him. He pushed another finger into Gilbert which caused the albino to inhale sharply. He moved his fingers to try and properly stretch the younger male.

"You probably think I am a perverted psycho who sleeps with his victims." The Russian said softly, adding a third finger.

Gilbert shook his head. "I-I heard it would n-never get this far."

Ivan laughed. "You are right, ptitsa. You should be happy it did with you." He removed his fingers and gripped both sides of the table before hoisting himself up, causing the steel to groan under their weight.

"H-hey, are you sure this thing can support us?" Gilbert asked, suddenly rather worried about the thing they were about to do this on.

"Sure. I had a three hundred and fifty pound man thrashing around on this thing. It is safe."

Gilbert frowned and couldn't help but ask, "What did you do to him?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "The pig choked on his own saliva. I did nothing."

Gilbert was unsure if that made him feel better or not, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Ivan began undoing his pants. He took the petroleum jelly and rubbed it on his own exposed length before tossing the canister to the ground. This was when Gilbert's stomach flipped with nervousness. He watched as Ivan placed himself at his entrance. "W-wait… H-how bad is it going to be?"

"Worried, ptitsa?" Ivan smirked. He leaned forward so his entire body hovered over Gilbert's. "Trust me, I'm a doctor." With that, Ivan pressed their lips together and pressed himself into Gilbert.

The kiss was immediately broken as Gilbert grit his teeth in pain. He was careful not to make a sound, for that one would have been a loud cry of pain. But maybe that would have been alright to hear? Ivan waited and watched as Gilbert's expression changed to his level of comfort. Soon, Ivan reared back slightly and thrust back in. The next sound was a moan that Ivan immediately hushed with a kiss.

Gilbert didn't expect this amount of pleasure to be given to him. That first jab of pain made him think that's all it was. He thought that this was going to be one of the worst things he'd gotten himself into. But to his delight, when Ivan had moved inside of him, the pain was still there, but the pleasurable sensation was much more intense.

Ivan decided that making love with Gilbert was much better than torturing him. He loved the way Gilbert's back would arch ever so slightly each time he dove back into him. He loved the way Gilbert tried so hard to keep his moans soft, sometimes taking the initiative to press their lips together. He loved how the Prussian wrapped his legs around him, bringing them closer together. These all made Ivan decided that he could trust Gilbert. He reached up and began undoing the belts that still held Gilbert's arms down. Once freed, the Prussian immediately wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and tangled his fingers into ash blonde hair much to the Russian's delight.

A little while of this, and Gilbert could feel that nice coil in the pit of his stomach. He whispered to the man on top of him to pump a little harder. They couldn't have been too rough due to the possible ricketing of the table and the painfully obvious noises being heard from the tent. Ivan however obliged, since he too ached for release, and while he liked the sweetness of their gentle sex, he honestly wished he could do this over in another place and another time so he could fuck the poor Prussian raw. Gilbert felt the same.

Gilbert couldn't help it as a blatant moan slipped past his lips as his hips moved against Ivan's, meeting his thrusts. Ivan himself was groaning lowly as he felt near the edge. With a final arch of his back that moved his naked chest over Ivan's clothed one, Gilbert bit his lip as he felt himself climax. Feeling Gilbert tighten around him forced Ivan's own seed from him, but he continued to ride his orgasm out slowly, savoring the final intimate moment he would have with his obsession of so many months. The two men merely panted in the silent afterglow of something they would probably never speak of to anyone.

They did not kiss. They did not speak. Ivan merely climbed off of the table and tucked himself back into his pants. Gilbert sat up and looked at the doctor. Ivan picked up the soldier's pants and handed them to him.

"You are going to make some very interesting looking children, so you better not get caught when you leave here."

This made Gilbert laugh softly. Interesting kids, huh?

He got off the table and tugged on his pants before pulling his boots back on as well. He then tried to find some way to pull his jacket over his chest. Ivan saw this and sighed. He got up and plucked his great coat off the back of his desk chair and handed it to Gilbert. "Here. You'll need this more than I will."

Gilbert's eyebrows pulled together. "But it's cold."

"Da, that's why I'm giving it to you. I have another." That was a lie, but Gilbert didn't need to know.

Gilbert took the coat and buttoned it up. It was large on him, but he couldn't complain. At least he had some chance against the cold, Russian elements. Ivan pulled Gilbert to his chest then and walked him out of the tent. He glanced around before he moved to the back of the cloth structure. Behind his tent was nothing but open field and in the dark, it was just a vortex of nothing.

"Do not stop running until you are sure you are clear of this place by dawn. I do not need you coming back here." Ivan shoved Gilbert towards the open space.

Gilbert hesitated, glancing back at the large man. "Why don't you stop torturing people and go be a prostitute or something?" He whispered teasingly. Ivan couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll think about it. Fly away now, ptitsa." Ivan made shooing motions with his hands. The next thing he knew, his few, sweet hours with Gilbert were over.

Ivan was going to die. He would probably be shot tomorrow morning for letting Gilbert away. That was the cruel reality of the Soviet Union's outstanding military. Sure, Ivan had done other things that warranted him getting shot, but those weren't the same as letting go a prisoner. Ivan was happy though. He was happy had the taste of Gilbert on his lips, and the ghostly feel of him against his skin to accompany him in his last hours. Meeting Corporal Gilbert Beilschmidt was much sweeter than he anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I really hope you all enjoyed it, I really do. It's been so long since I've actually produced something that I thought was worth while. <strong>

**I noticed I wrote much more in Ivan's perspective then what I thought I was originally going to do, so sorry if Gilbert seems a little flat in this story. Oh well, he'll be better next time. I also regret not keeping Ivan a little nutty throughout the whole thing. I digged the creepy doctor guy at the beginning. Maybe Gilbert changed him. Who knows? I don't. Totally not like I wrote the thing.**

**Translations:**

**Ptitsa- bird (Russian)**

**Fick- Fuck (German) Just in case anyone didn't know xD**

**Rodina- The Motherland (Russian) I'm not exactly sure if the word literally means the motherland but I know it's what the Russians use when they're speaking of the motherland.**

**I think that's it for translations. Reviews are welcomed and wanted! Criticism is welcomed as well, but don't be a dick face c: constructive criticism is nice.**

**Please excuse my grammatical errors for grammar is not my forte.**

**I had also planned a little more pain for Prussia, but I'm not good at writing goriness so I left it at a broken finger. Sorry if that disappointed anyone. xD  
><strong>

**Welp, that's all folks! See you next time!**

**Fair winds~**


	2. Update

The Sequel is here friends! Run along now!


End file.
